Café latte
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Draco y Hermione se encuentran en el callejón Diagón un día antes de regresar a Hogwarts y deciden ir a tomar un café como dos personas normales que, de hecho, pueden disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Dramione.


**¡Hola! He vuelto con otro fic de mi pareja favorita de HP, igual es cortito pero no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**CAFÉ LATTE**

Hermione Granger no era de las que dejaban todos los pendientes hasta el último, de hecho, cuando se trataba de sus trabajos escolares y demás, siempre era la primera en terminarlos y entregar las tareas. Lo mismo pasaba cada año con la compra de los útiles escolares. En cuanto recibía la carta con la lista de los libros y materiales para el próximo curso, se lanzaba al callejón Diagón para adquirir todo lo necesario. Sin embargo, ese verano había sido diferente. Sí, recibió la carta a tiempo, y sí, sus planes inmediatos consistían en ir de compras al callejón Diagón, pero al mismo tiempo había decidido empezar a independizarse un poco de sus padres y consiguió un empleo de tiempo completo por las vacaciones. Por tal motivo no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar lo que necesitaba y había pasado toda la mañana del último día consiguiendo los útiles escolares.

Iba caminando de regreso al muro para traspasar al mundo muggle cuando de pronto chocó con otra persona y sus libros se cayeron al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlos y levantó la vista, pero el sol la encandilaba y no alcanzó a ver de quién se trataba.

–Lo siento mucho –se disculpó.

–Fíjate por dónde caminas, _Granger_.

Esa voz.

Tan inconfundible.

Malfoy.

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio y resopló. Sería una pérdida de tiempo decirle que había sido un accidente y que él también tenía que fijarse, el rubio mago no entendía lo que era la cortesía, mucho menos cuando se trataba de ofrecer una disculpa a alguien como ella. Se limitó a recoger sus libros y para su sorpresa, una blanca mano la ayudó a recogerlos. No, no podía ser cierto…

Hermione observó con desconcierto que Draco estaba agachado junto a ella y que estaba juntando el resto de los libros desperdigados. ¿Por qué motivo? Ni idea, pero no podía significar nada bueno. Como si le leyera la mente, Draco exclamó:

–¿Qué me ves, Granger? ¿Quieres una foto? Si te estoy ayudando es sólo porque creo que eres una molestia y estorbas el paso.

Malfoy se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón. Hermione también se levantó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Espero que no hayas cambiado mis libros, Malfoy.

–¿Quién querría cambiar tus libros, sangre…? –Draco se detuvo a medio insulto y desvió la vista, incómodo–. Como sea… ¿qué haces aquí?

–¿Qué más? Estoy comprando los libros para el próximo curso. ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas como si te interesara? Que yo sepa no te debo explicaciones de mi vida.

–No me importa tu vida, Granger, sólo estoy tratando de conversar. La verdad es que no creí que fueras de las que deja todo para el último.

–Estuve ocupada –respondió Hermione sin saber por qué se estaba justificando. En ese punto ya había guardado sus libros y, extrañamente, iba caminando lado a lado con Malfoy hacia ningún lugar en particular.

–¿Te fuiste de vacaciones con tu familia muggle? –preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

–No, conseguí un empleo. Ya es hora de hacerme responsable de mis propios gastos, ¿no crees?

Draco se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto. ¿Qué podía saber él de gastos y responsabilidades si había nacido en una familia adinerada y tenía una herencia millonaria, además de sirvientes que hacían todo por él?

–No lo sé, Granger, el dinero nunca ha sido un problema para mí.

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio. A pesar de que Draco era así de pedante todo el tiempo y que ya debería de haberse acostumbrado, era un golpe bajo a su ego y a su estatus que le restregara su fortuna y su sangre limpia cada cinco minutos.

–Sí, lo que sea.

Draco se dio cuenta del tono mordaz de Hermione y se avergonzó un poco. La verdad era que no tenía intenciones de sonar presumido, pero…era algo natural en él. La había hecho sentir mal, aunque esta vez no era a propósito.

_Soy un idiota_, pensó, _con razón no me soporta._

–¿Tienes…tienes algo que hacer hoy? –preguntó con un titubeo.

Hermione lo miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? No estaba tratando de seguir la conversación. Draco se veía… ¿ruborizado…nervioso…?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Draco se rascó la nuca, sin querer hacer contacto visual. Hermione, sorprendida, pensó que era tierno verlo tan descolocado, pues estaba acostumbrada al Malfoy altanero y grosero que siempre tenía un comentario soez para la ocasión.

–Tal vez podamos ir a tomar algo…tengo sed.

Hermione soltó una carcajada que hizo enrojecer aún más a Draco. Eso sí que era oro. Draco Malfoy invitando a Hermione Granger por algo de tomar. Si era una broma ya había cumplido su propósito.

–Muy gracioso, Malfoy, no te tenía por un comediante.

–No estoy bromeando, Granger. Vengo a acompañar a mis padres a Burkin & Burks pero estoy aburrido y probablemente se van a tardar un buen rato.

–¿Por qué querría ir a tomar algo contigo? ¿Se te olvida que somos prácticamente archienemigos desde el primer año?

–Qué infantil eres. Si me meto con ustedes es porque me parece divertido que se lo tomen tan a pecho. No tengo nada personal contra ti ni contra Weasley, es sólo que…

–Es sólo que te encanta burlarte de mi sangre muggle y de la posición económica de Ron, ¿verdad?

–Sí, algo hay de eso –admitió Draco con una sonrisa, había recuperado su confianza.

–Y a Harry lo molestas únicamente porque no quiso ser tu amigo. Eso sí es infantil.

–Potter es un caso especial. No lo entenderías.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pensando que era una tontería.

–En fin, gracias por la invitación, pero además de que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no creo que sea buena idea que tú y yo estemos en el mismo espacio por más tiempo.

–Vamos, Granger, ¿no te gustaría saber si es posible que tú y yo nos llevemos bien aunque sea una vez en la vida? Podemos seguir odiándonos mañana, eso te lo aseguro.

–No sé, Malfoy. ¿Seguro que puedes pasar más de dos minutos sin llamarme "sangre sucia"?

A Draco se le encogió el estómago por la crudeza de sus palabras y tuvo que desviar la vista de aquel par de hermosos orbes cafés que lo veían con reproche. Tenía que admitir que llamar "sangre sucia" a Hermione era demasiado ofensivo. Hizo una nota mental de no volver a hacerlo. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

–Si resultas ser una agradable compañía consideraría incluso llamarte por tu nombre.

–Eso depende de qué tan agradable seas tú conmigo. Y no, no quiero que me llames por mi nombre; sólo mis amigos lo hacen.

–¿Estás diciendo que no podríamos ser amigos?

–¿Estás pidiéndome que lo seamos?

–No me respondas con una pregunta –exclamó Malfoy rodando los ojos.

–Pues no hagas preguntas tontas. La respuesta es obvia.

Draco sonrió mentalmente. Hermione, como siempre, demostraba tener una lengua ágil, era difícil ganarle una. Era distinto escuchar sus comentarios elocuentes en clase, las respuestas siempre acertadas, los datos curiosos que nadie le preguntaba… pero en una conversación… era fascinante, era como si no pudiera mantenerle el ritmo.

–Supongamos que, en un universo alterno, acepto tu invitación –exclamó Hermione–, ¿cómo sé que esto no es una trampa y que tarde o temprano tus verdaderas intenciones saldrán a la luz?

–¿Qué intenciones, Granger? Sólo quiero ir por algo de tomar, no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos. Y por el dinero no te preocupes, yo invito.

–Ahí está el Malfoy que conozco –respondió Hermione, un poco más centrada ahora que Draco volvía a su actitud presumida de antes.

–¿Qué? No creerás que voy a dejar que tú pagues, ¿o sí?

–¿Tienes miedo de lo que piensen los demás?

–En primer lugar, tomaré esa respuesta como un "sí" a mi invitación; en segundo, yo no tengo miedo de nada; y por último…no sabía que pensabas contarle a alguien. Vamos a mantener esto en secreto, por la reputación de ambos, ¿qué dices?

Hermione sonrió de lado. Ya que lo ponía de ese modo no podía negarse. Viéndolo con detenimiento no tenía nada de malo ir a tomar algo, siempre y cuando ignorara el hecho de que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Si alguien tenía una reputación que mantener era él, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. En cuanto a Ron y Harry… bueno, estarían mejor sin saber nada.

–Ya qué, supongo que no tengo otra opción –dijo al fin Hermione.

–No lo digas como si fuera una obligación. Tampoco eres la primera persona en la que pienso cuando tengo ganas de ir a tomar algo.

–Deseo esto tanto como tú, Malfoy, no te preocupes.

Draco sonrió de lado. La verdad era que, a diferencia de Hermione, él sí estaba disfrutando la situación. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes invitarla a salir? No era tan mala persona cuando estaba lejos de Potter y Weasley. Y más que mala persona… lo que Draco no soportaba era que se juntara con ellos. No eran celos, era… bueno, sí, un poco de celos, pero era más bien que sentía que no podía apreciar a la verdadera Hermione. Quería llegar a conocerla más a fondo, darse cuenta de que no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en una familia muggle y que su actitud era estúpida por humillarla de ese modo. Intentó justificarse de que eran las creencias que sus padres le habían impuesto, pero la verdad era que ya estaba grande para hacer sus propios juicios. Si la trataba así era por imbécil y nada más.

–Bien, Granger, como tú digas. Vamos por una cerveza de…

–¿Has probado el café? –Preguntó Hermione sin dejarlo terminar la oración–. Conozco un buen lugar.

La cara de Draco fue de sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien más tomara las riendas del asunto, mucho menos una mujer, mucho menos su supuesta enemiga jurada, mucho menos _Granger_.

–¿Café? ¿Qué clase de bebida muggle es esa?

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio.

–Ya te habías tardado en hacer el comentario estúpido del día.

–No respondiste mi pregunta.

–Pues es una bebida amarga, caliente o fría, deliciosa. Sí, es una bebida muggle, pero eso no quiere decir que es mala. Me gusta mucho más que la cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco hizo una mueca no muy convencido con la descripción y Hermione lo jaló del brazo sin esperar respuesta. Draco quiso resistirse, alegar que su abrigo era costoso y que si lo maltrataba la haría pagar por él, pero en cambio se dejó llevar con una sonrisa en el rostro. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de ser llevado a rastras por Granger en contra de su voluntad en busca de una nueva experiencia. Para ser honesto, esperaba que no fuera la única vez.

Ambos salieron del callejón Diagón y cruzaron la taberna sin detenerse. Al salir a la calle, Draco se tapó la cara con una mano para que el sol no lo cegara. El ruido de los autos, la gente que iba de un lado a otro… de alguna forma se sentía muy diferente al mundo mágico. Hermione soltó a Draco y empezó a caminar rumbo a una cafetería que le gustaba mucho. Había guardado sus libros en la bolsa de mano, la cual tenía un hechizo expansor.

Draco la siguió unos pasos por detrás, de vez en cuando chocando con otro peatón que venía en sentido contrario, sintiéndose como un bicho raro en pleno centro de Londres. Se permitió observar a Hermione con más detenimiento: la joven bruja estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla, botas negras de agujetas y una blusa blanca de cuello alto, además de un abrigo delgado color marrón que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos de avellana y su cabello que iba suelto y le caía por los hombros.

Dio dos largos pasos y alcanzó a Hermione. Siguieron caminando un par de cuadras en silencio hasta que llegaron al café. Draco vio el lugar con desconfianza aunque a primera vista no tenía nada de especial. Entraron y Hermione eligió una mesa en la esquina junto a la ventana. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el respaldo de la silla. Draco se sorprendió viendo detalladamente su esbelta figura y se ruborizó un poco, pues hasta entonces sólo había pensado en Hermione Granger como una idea, un concepto de una persona enfadosa y sabelotodo, una molesta partícula del trío insoportable que conformaba junto con Potter y Weasley. Pero la verdad era que Hermione era una chica, bastante atractiva físicamente y llena de otras cualidades que la hacían especial, como su inteligencia y su valentía.

Se acercó una mesera a dejarles la carta. Hermione empezó a leer y le explicó cada bebida, las diferencias, los sabores, cuál era su favorito y cuáles le recomendaba, pero Draco no escuchó casi nada, pues estaba embobado viendo con detenimiento las pecas de su nariz, la sonrisa de lado, los incisivos superiores ligeramente más grandes que el resto de sus dientes y la melena indomable.

–¿Malfoy?

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y carraspeó.

–¿Qué?

–Te pregunté qué vas a pedir.

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca he probado nada de esto.

–Acabo de explicarte casi toda la carta, ¿no me pusiste atención?

–No realmente, tengo la costumbre de ignorarte cuando empiezas a hablar en clase.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

La mesera regresó para tomar su orden.

–Un latte, por favor –pidió Hermione.

Draco se vio en aprietos porque no sabía qué pedir. Hermione y la mesera la observaron con una ceja levantada.

–Que sean dos –corrigió la castaña al ver que Draco no iba a responder. La mesera asintió y se retiró a la cocina con las dos cartas.

–Latte –repitió Malfoy como si la sola palabra fuera un insulto para él–. Más vale que sepa bien.

–Relájate, Malfoy, sólo es café con leche. Si quisiera envenenarte usaría otra bebida.

–Si quisieras envenenarme ni siquiera me lo dirías.

Draco sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente en la mesa para ver más de cerca a Hermione, sin pasar por alto el sonrojo de la chica que trató de ocultar recargando su rostro en una mano.

–Se supone que es ahora cuando empezamos a hablar entre nosotros para conocernos –dijo Hermione sintiendo los zafiros de Draco fijos en ella.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?

–Para ser honesta… no me pareces tan interesante, pero está bien, sigamos el juego. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

–Qué preguntas tan básicas y aburridas, Granger.

–Sólo estoy tratando de conversar. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan insoportable?

–¿No se te ha ocurrido que sólo soy así contigo?

Hermione sonrió de lado siguiéndole el juego.

–Ya, ¿y qué me hace tan especial?

Draco no supo qué responder. Un parte de él, la racional, sabía que era porque Granger era de verdad irritable, siendo una sabelotodo y siempre tratando de salirse con la suya; la otra parte, la emocional, tenía otra explicación bastante simple, pero a Draco no le gustaba hacerle caso. Aun si aceptara que se debía a _eso_ precisamente, no resolvía nada.

–Quién sabe. Seguramente tu forma de ser saca lo peor de mí –fue todo lo que dijo.

La mesera dejó las dos tazas calientes frente a ellos y se retiró. Hermione murmuró "gracias" y observó la cara de desconcierto de Draco al ver que había un corazón de espuma en su bebida.

–Qué lindo –exclamó Draco sarcásticamente.

–Es inofensivo, Malfoy, lo prometo.

Draco rodó los ojos y agarró la taza para tomar el café, y maldijo en voz baja cuando se quemó el labio superior.

–Ah, sí, tienes que esperar a que se enfríe un poco –dijo Hermione entre risas.

–Ni siquiera he probado el dichoso latte y ya lo odio.

Hermione sorbió su café con cuidado y la espuma se le quedó en el labio superior. Draco tragó saliva pesadamente, luchando con el impulso de…

–Tienes… –señaló a Hermione–, en el…

–¿Qué?

Draco cogió una servilleta y se inclinó sobre la mesa para limpiarle la espuma. Hermione se puso roja hasta las orejas cuando Draco la tomó de la barbilla. Era un contacto demasiado íntimo, sumado a la suavidad con la que lo hizo. Sus dedos estaban muy fríos y tuvo el impulso de agarrarle la mano para calentarla entre las suyas, aunque no lo hizo. Cuando Draco volvió a su asiento, tomó la taza y por fin probó su latte. Asintió un par de veces dándole a entender que le había gustado. Hermione, por su parte, estaba muy concentrada observando cada rasgo de Malfoy en el que no había reparado antes. Su cabello era de un rubio muy claro, casi blanco, siendo opacado únicamente por su piel de mármol, perfecta, sin marcas de ningún tipo. La mandíbula firme y sin vello facial, la nariz recta y ligeramente respingada, sus ojos se veían incluso más azules en la luz del día, fijos en un punto en la ventana, y los labios, rosados y delgados, entreabiertos.

Hermione desvió la vista al sentir el calor en su rostro. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esos pensamientos? Draco era atractivo, demasiado, pero no le correspondía precisamente a ella hacérselo saber, sólo serviría para aumentar su ya de por sí crecido ego.

Draco volteó a verla y sonrió de lado.

–¿Por qué estás tan roja, Granger? ¿Tienes fiebre o es el calor del momento?

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.

–¿Calor del momento? Estás loco, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, hacia su rostro.

–Dime qué estás pensando –pidió.

–¿Qué estoy pensando? Estoy pensando que voy a golpear tu perfecto rostro si vuelves a invadir mi espacio personal.

A pesar de que era una clara amenaza, Draco sonrió al escuchar lo de "perfecto rostro".

–¿Crees que mi rostro es perfecto?

Hermione volvió a enrojecer.

–No me refería a eso, sino que…

–Ya admítelo, Granger, te parezco atractivo pero no tienes el valor de admitirlo.

Si algo no le gustaba a Hermione era que la tacharan de cobarde. ¿Draco quería hacerla sentir incómoda y aplastar su confianza? No se lo iba a permitir, podía cambiar el juego muy fácilmente.

–Sí, creo que eres atractivo, incluso hace un momento estaba pensando que si no fuéramos enemigos probablemente te besaría.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de ponerse rojo. No esperaba una respuesta tan directa de su parte y no sabía cómo reaccionar sin delatarse, porque claramente él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Optó por responder de la forma acostumbrada.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te besaría, Granger? No tienes tanta suerte. Si estuvieras agonizando y la única forma de salvarte fuera dándote un beso probablemente te dejaría morir.

–"Probablemente" deja un margen de duda, Malfoy –respondió Hermione.

–Te besaría si no fueras tan insoportable –escupió Draco sintiéndose acorralado.

–Y yo te besaría si admitieras que también te parezco atractiva.

–No tendría problema en admitir que me pareces atractiva si no fuera mentira.

–Si es mentira ¿por qué te sonrojaste?

Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio y se dedicó a terminarse su latte. Hermione lo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro, contenta de haberlo dejado sin palabras pero al mismo tiempo cuestionándose la situación.

Malfoy sentía la mirada de Hermione pero no se atrevió a voltear. Parecía que lo que estaba pasando afuera era más interesante, aunque su corazón latía muy rápido por la reciente revelación. Si no se equivocaba, ambos habían admitido que besarían al otro, y no sabía qué hacer o decir para que eso pasara, porque en esos momentos ya no tenía sentido ocultar lo que sentía. Sí, Hermione Granger le parecía atractiva y la besaría sin dudarlo ni un momento, de no ser porque no estaba seguro de su reacción. ¿Estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse a una humillación o algo peor? Podía negarlo todo después, pero sabía que no tendría el valor de mirarla a los ojos nunca más.

Vio de reojo que Hermione dejó su taza en la mesa y sacó el dinero para pagar.

–Dije que yo iba a pagar, Granger.

–Ah, es cierto –dijo la castaña–. ¿Tienes dinero muggle?

Draco sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. No, por supuesto que no tenía dinero muggle. Ni siquiera tenía dinero mágico, pues en todos lados conocían su apellido y usaba el crédito que le daban.

Hermione sonrió de lado adivinando la respuesta y dejó unos billetes en la mesa.

–Yo invito.

Draco también se levantó y la siguió afuera con la cara roja de vergüenza. Afuera estaba haciendo mucho aire y el cielo se había nublado.

–Hay que irnos, ya va a empezar a llover –dijo Hermione.

Caminaron en silencio de regreso al callejón Diagón, y cuando se detuvieron ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer contacto visual. Draco carraspeó y se rascó la nuca con incomodidad.

–Gracias por el café. Te pagaré mañana en la escuela.

–No es necesario –respondió Hermione–. Gracias por… invitarme… supongo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Draco se dio media vuelta para entrar al callejón pero Hermione lo detuvo del brazo. Sin pensarlo un momento más lo tomó del abrigo y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo. Draco abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y cuando vio que estaba siendo besado por Hermione Granger, la abrazó de la cintura y movió los labios, saboreando el café en su boca y gritando de alegría internamente. Sus labios eran suaves, perfectos, justo como lo había imaginado. Cuando se separaron por aire los dos estaban sonrojados y desviaron la vista. Hermione se agarró un mechón de cabello y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos.

–¿Te gustó? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Draco sonrió y, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería al beso, respondió:

–¿El café? Me encantó.

**FIN**

**Yay, eso es todo.**

**No olviden dejar su review diciéndome qué les pareció n.n**


End file.
